Who are you Cho Kyuhyun
by EvilBabyKyu
Summary: Kyuhyun dan ketiga hyungnya berniat membalaskan dendam pada keluarga Choi. Kyuhyun kemudian bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Choi, memanfaatkan Siwon yang merupakan seorang gay. ia bermaksud ingin menjebak Siwon dengan pesona nya. tapi ia tidak sadar kalau ia sendiri sudah masuk kedalam perangkap Choi Siwon/WonKyu/DLDR/RnR/
1. Chapter 1

**Title **:

Who are you Cho Kyuhyun?

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Siwon

(cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan bertambahnya Chapter)

**Rating :**

M (Benar-benar M)

**Genre :**

Brothership, romance.

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Yaoi

Don't like ? Don't read !

.

FF ini menggunakan bahasa sedikit "dewasa",, kemungkinan akan membuat sakit mata bagi mereka yang tidak pernah menyentuh Rating M. Jadi untuk readers yang tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau fulgar atau terlalu dewasa, harap segera tinggalkan FF ini!

**Author tidak menerima Bashing atau Flame!**

**Jadi sekali lagi** **Silahkan tinggalkan FF ini jika tidak menyukai nya!**

**.**

**a/n **

FF ini bukan FF KyuMin atau YeWook, disini Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook bersaudara. Satu Appa dan satu Eomma. FF ini bisa disebut sebagai WONKYU karena akan banyak adegan WonKyu nya.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

"Jadi nantinya Kyu, setelah kau berhasil memasuki perusahaan keluarga Choi, kita akan menjalan kan rencana semula secara perlahan!" Terang Sungmin. Ia menatap Magnae mereka dengan wajah tenang. Magnae yang diajak bicara itu hanya mengangguk-angguk malas di kursi butut mereka.

"Kau paham Kyu?" Yesung mendelik marah.

Kyuhyun melengos. "Kenapa harus aku?" protes nya.

"Hanya kau yang pantas menjalan kan misi ini!" terang Sungmin dengan sabar. "Bukan kah kita sudah menyelidiki bagaimana kehidupan Choi Siwon?"

"Ia hyung tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kalian saja?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan mulut nya dengan lucu.

"Berdasarkan data yang kita himpun, Siwon hanya menyukai namja manis berkulit putih dan menggoda. Itu semua cocok dengan mu! Kau bisa dengan mudah masuk ke perusahaan mereka." Sungmin kembali menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Kenapa tidak Ryeowook saja? Dia kan juga manis." Kyuhyun masih mencoba protes.

"Yaa!" Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Ada yang memanggil ku?" Tanya Ryeowook, ia baru saja muncul dengan sekantung barang belanjaannya.

Yesung tersenyum manis pada Dongsaengnya. "Aniy, magnae ini hanya memberikan saran yang yang aneh! Kau masaklah sesuatu! Hyung benar-benar lapar."

"Ne Hyung!" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kembali ke pembahasan!" ucap Sungmin. "Jadi Kyu, besok kau akan melamar sebagai karyawan disana. Ingat kau harus bisa menggoda Choi Siwon! Keluarkan semua kemampuan mu!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, bagaimana mungkin ia menggoda namja? "Aku akan senang jika menggoda yeoja hyung!"

Yesung kembali memukuli magnaenya.

"Yaa kenapa kalian suka sekali menyiksa ku eoh?" ia mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan Yesung. "Beginilah kalau jadi magnae!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah!" tegah Sungmin ketika melihat Yesung bersiap melayangkan pukulan mautnya. "Ingat Kyu, kau harus melakukannya demi Appa dan Eomma!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu terhadap kedua orang tua mereka yang telah tiada. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar tidak menangis. Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ya, dia harus melakukannya demi membalaskan dendam kedua orang tua mereka. Karena orang-orang itu lah, ia dan Hyungdeulnya harus menderita seperti ini. Karena mereka lah, kedua orang tua mereka harus meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tidak ada lagi rumah besar dan mewah mereka, tidak ada lagi para pelayan yang siap melayani mereka selama 24 jam. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke Apartemen kecil yang mereka huni saat ini. Hanya ini yang bisa mereka tempati dengan sisa uang yang pas-pasan. Kyuhyun beruntung, ia telah lulus kuliah sebelum petaka ini terjadi.

Kyuhyun menelan saliva nya. Ia harus bisa mengembalikan kejayaan mereka dulu. Ia harus bisa merebut kembali semua harta yang telah diambil keluarga Choi.

"Ne Hyung! Aku akan melakukan nya." Tekad Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Yesung menarik nafas lega.

"Hyung sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang kau perlukan. Ingat Kyu, nama mu bukan Kim Kyuhyun lagi, tapi nama mu sudah berganti jadi Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bukan putra mantan konglomerat, tapi kau adalah putra seorang professor yang bekerja di Inggris. Kau lulusan luar negri. Otak mu brilian!"

"Ne!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau keperjakaan ku hilang kalian yang tanggung jawab!" ia melayangkan deathglarenya.

Sungmin dan Yesung memutar bola mata mereka.

"Makanya gunakan otak mu pabo!" rutuk Yesung. "Ingat jangan sekali-kali kau terjebak dalam permainan Choi Siwon. Dia punya beribu cara untuk menjerat orang yang disukainya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kini bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan sukses.

(*o*)

(*o*)

Kyuhyun duduk diam setenang mungkin ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Choi Siwon. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik namja tampan didepannya itu. Namun niatnya diurungkan ketika mengingat rencana mereka masih tahap awal. Keluarga Choi harus merasakan sakit yang lebih dari pada mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ketika manic hitamnya bertemu dengan mata foxy Siwon.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ye Sajangnim." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara merdunya.

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Jujur saja Kyuhyun-ssi, aku begitu tertarik dengan mu. Nilai-nilai mu sungguh bagus, aku rasa kau memang cocok berada di perusahaan ku. aku akan menjadikan mu asisten pribadi ku."

Kyuhyun melongo sesaat. Asisten pribadi? Dia bahkan hanya melamar jadi karyawan biasa. Ini pasti akan membuat hyungdeul senang.

"Eothoke Kyuhyun-ssi?" Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kyuhyun pura-pura berpikir sejenak, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah berteriak-teriak senang. _'Dasar namja pabo, memang itu yang aku ingin kan. Mulai sekarang kau akan masuk perangkap ku.'_

Omo seperti nya Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau dia juga sudah masuk perangkap Siwon. Ia juga tidak sadar ketika Siwon menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kalau Sajangnim menginginkannya bagaimana mungkin saya menolak." Kyuhyun kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. Memamerkan senyumnya nan menawan. "Saya sangat bersyukur jika sajangnim mau menjadikan saya sebagai asisten pribadi."

Sekilas Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi namja manis itu. Setelah puas menatap tubuh Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu kini beralih kewajah manis dihadapannya. Ia terpaku ketika matanya berhenti di belahan kenyal yang menantang itu.

"Jadi sajangnim, kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia risih ketika dilihat seperti itu.

Siwon sedikit gelagapan, namun ia kembali menguasai dirinya. "Besok kau bisa mulai bekerja." Ia tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya pamit Sajangnim. Saya harus membeli beberapa keperluan untuk besok." Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Ahh ne." Siwon mengangguk. Ia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun ketika namja manis itu mengulurkannya. Tangan yang halus, dibingkai oleh kulit seputih salju.

Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari ruangan Siwon. Begitu ia keluar Siwon langsung meremas juniornya yang minta dipuaskan.

"Sabar baby, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan memuaskan mu. Kau hanya perlu bersabar beberapa hari saja!" Siwon mengelus-elus juniornya yang telah menegang.

(*o*)

(*o*)

"Eothoke?" Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook segera mengerumuni Kyuhyun begitu magnae mereka menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Yaa hyung! Setidak nya kalian memberiku segelas air dulu!" protes Kyuhyun. Dengan cuek ia menaikkan kakinya keatas meja.

"Ahh arasseo!" Ryeowook segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Eothoke?" Tanya Yesung tidak sabaran.

"Biarkan aku minum dulu hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Ryeowook.

"Aisch magnae kurang ajar!" gerutu Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghiraukan gerutuan Yesung. Ia meneguk minumannya sampai habis. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun masih gemetar, ia benar-benar takut melihat tingkah Siwon tadi. Baru bertemu saja namja itu sudah berani melihat-lihat tubuh nya tanpa segan. Bagaimana jika nanti dia benar-benar bekerja disana?

"Dia mengangkatku jadi asisten pribadinya."

"Mwo?" ketiga Hyung tampannya itu melotot.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Akhirnya, jalan kita untuk balas dendam semakin lancar." Sungmin mengeluarkan seringai puas. "Sudah ku duga, dia pasti tertarik dengan Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjalan kan perannya sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Hyungdeulnya. Ia ingin keluarga Choi hancur seperti keluarganya. Ia tidak peduli walau ia harus menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Choi Siwon. Anak dari konglomerat yang telah menipu Appanya, mengakibatkan Appanya depresi dan bunuh diri. Eommanya menyusul beberapa hari kemudian. Kyuhyun meremas sofa dengan kuat. Ya, ia harus membalaskan dendam mereka. Keluarga Choi harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhianati.

(*o*)

(*o*)

Siwon menatap berkas-berkas Kyuhyun. Mata nya terpaku pada foto namja manis itu. Foto yang dia gunakan untuk memuaskan juniornya tadi. Siwon mengusap-usap foto Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Hanya dengan melihat foto mu saja junior ku sudah sepuas ini, apalagi jika bermain dengan mu baby. Aku yakin, hanya dalam hitungan hari, kau akan jatuh kepelukan ku Baby." Siwon terus bermonolog, mata nya tetap memperhatikan foto Kyuhyun. "Ahh rasanya aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Kita akan lebih sering bersama sayang." Lanjutnya. "Owh Shit!" maki Siwon ketika ia merasakan juniornya kembali menegang. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali memuaskan little Choi."

(*o*)

(*o*)

Ehm ehm Author kembali lagi dengan FF WonKyu

Mian kalo cerita nya kurang dimengerti dan masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran.

Maklum idenya muncul tiba-tiba -_-

Eothoke readers? Apa FF gaje ini perlu di lanjut?

.

Untuk FF Saranghae Kyuhyunnie

Mianhae sepertinya Author belum bisa membuat sequelnya

Kalau ada kesempatan Author akan lanjutkan episode (?) atau part 2 nya

Tapi Author nggak janji ne! #PuppyEyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **:

Who are you Cho Kyuhyun?

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Siwon

(cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan bertambahnya Chapter)

**Rating :**

M (Benar-benar M)

**Genre :**

Brothership, romance.

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Yaoi

Don't like ? Don't read !

.

FF ini menggunakan bahasa sedikit "dewasa",, kemungkinan akan membuat sakit mata bagi mereka yang tidak pernah menyentuh Rating M. Jadi untuk readers yang tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau fulgar atau terlalu dewasa, harap segera tinggalkan FF ini!

**Author tidak menerima Bashing atau Flame!**

**Jadi sekali lagi** **Silahkan tinggalkan FF ini jika tidak menyukai nya!**

**.**

**a/n **

FF ini bukan FF KyuMin atau YeWook, disini Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook bersaudara. Satu Appa dan satu Eomma. FF ini bisa disebut sebagai WONKYU karena akan banyak adegan WonKyu nya.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung melihat kearah seluruh karyawan yang ada diruang rapat. Siwon sengaja mengumpulkan mereka semua di Breafing pagi ini. Ia ingin mengenalkan asisten barunya, membuat pagi ini Kyuhyun harus rela jadi santapan mata nakal para Yeoja dan namja Gay.

"Kenalkan, ini Kyuhyun-ssi. Asisten baru saya!" ucap siwon.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Membungkuk pada semua karyawan yang hadir.

"Mulai hari ini semua urusan kantor yang menyangkut saya harus melalui dia dulu." Tambah Siwon.

"Ye sajangnim." Jawab semua karyawan serentak.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum selama breafing berlangsung. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah yeoja berambut panjang. Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan gaya sensual. Ia membusungkan dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Yeoja genit seperti itu sama sekali tidak menarik baginya.

Ketika Breafing bubar, Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Selamat bergabung Kyuhyun-ssi." Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. _Selamat masuk kedalam perangkapku Cho Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. _Selamat masuk kedalam perangkapku Choi Siwon._

(*O*)

(*O*)

"Kyuhyun-ssi, anda dipanggil sajangnim ke ruangannya." Sekretaris Choi Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menggoda. Yeoja itu sesekali menggigit bibir nya, berharap Kyuhyun akan menyentuhnya walau seujung kuku.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, ia ingat yeoja inilah yang tadi menggodanya diruang rapat. Kenapa namja mesum itu memanggilnya? Dan ada apa dengan sekretaris ini? Kenapa dia menatap Kyuhyun seperti itu. Astaga Cho Kyuhyun, tidakkah kau tau kalau sekretaris seksi itu sedang menggoda mu?

"Ne Seohyun-ssi. Gomapta." Jawab Kyuhyun diiringi senyum manisnya yang memikat.

"Ne Cheonma." Sekretaris yang bernama Seohyun itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kyuhyun melongo. Apa sekretaris itu tengah menggodanya? Astaga benar-benar respon yang lambat Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia segera menuju ruangan Siwon tanpa mempedulikan Seohyun. Ruangan Kyuhyun berada di depan ruangan Siwon, jadi dalam waktu satu menit namja tampan itu telah berada di ruangan atasannya.

"Annyeonghaseo sajangnim. Benarkah anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tidak lupa dengan bungkukannya yang sopan.

"Ah ne Kyuhyun-ssi, silahkan duduk!" Siwon tersenyum menampakkan dua lesung pipinya. "Aku ingin kau memeriksa laporan keuangan dari bawahan ku! kau harus memberikan secepatnya padaku!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengambil berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh Siwon lalu membacanya sekilas.

"Apa kau paham?"

"Ye Sajangnim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu! Saya harus segera memeriksanya."

Siwon tersenyum, dengan sangat cool dan elegan ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau bisa memeriksanya disini Kyuhyun-ssi." Namja tampan itu berjalan memutari meja menuju kearah Kyuhyun. Ia berhenti tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. "Temani aku disini!" bisiknya pelan ketelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan geli diarea telinganya. "Sebaiknya saya kembali keruangan saya Sajangnim." Tolak Kyuhyun halus. Damn! Telinga adalah bagian sensitive Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin kau disini." Ucap Siwon tegas tanpa bisa dibantah. Ia meremas-remas pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. _Dasar namja mesum_. Batinnya. "Arasseo sajangnim."

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau duduk lah di sofa sana! Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan."

"Ne!" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit malas.

"Kau mempesona Kyuhyun-ssi." Bisik Siwon lagi ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Dan kau sangat manis."

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. "Mianhamnida sajangnim. Saya namja dan saya tampan, bukan manis." Ralat Kyuhyun. Ia memberikan sedikit senyuman dibibirnya, membuat Siwon ingin segera melumat bibir pinkish itu.

Siwon tertawa merdu. "Itu menurut mu." Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun semakin gelisah. _Apa-apaan Choi Siwon ini? Kenapa dia selalu berbicara didekat telinga ku? _Kyuhyun kembali membatin.

"Ku rasa aku harus segera memeriksanya." Tanpa menunggu Siwon bermain-main lagi dengan telinganya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju sofa.

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. Ia kemudian kembali menuju kursinya.

Kyuhyun sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang diperiksanya. Satu jam sudah ia berada diruang Siwon, tanpa menyadari Siwon yang selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya, sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya.

"Minum dulu Kyu!" Siwon meletakkan secangkir Cappuchino diatas meja, ia sendiri mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana? Apa ada yang keliru?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sejauh ini belum sajangnim." Jawabnya. Ia meraih Cappuchino yang dibawa Siwon. "Tapi ada yang aneh dengan laporan resort di bagian selatan pulau jeju." Lanjutnya setelah menyesap Cappuchino dari Siwon.

"Jinjjayo?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, ada rasa tertarik dimata onixnya. (Mianhae di chapter awal Author bilang matanya Foxy).

"Coba Sajangnim lihat ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan laporan dari bawahan Siwon. "Disini tertulis beberapa perbaikan di resort. Biaya yang tersisa 5% namun jika dirincikan serinci mungkin, ini lebih dari 5% sajangnim."

Siwon menatap berkas laporan ditangannya. Detik berikutnya rahang namja tampan itu mengeras. "Kau tolong hubungi Seohyun-ssi. Suruh dia keruangan ku sekarang!"

"Ye sajangnim." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju telephone di meja Siwon. Ia segera menghubungi sekretaris Choi Siwon. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali kesofanya.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dipintu, tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun duduk.

"Masuk!"

Seohyun muncul, ia berjalan kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun sambil melenggak lenggokkan tubuh seksinya.

"Sajangnim memanggil saya?" tanpa disuruh Seohyun duduk disofa tepat didepan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan paha putih mulus, berharap Kyuhyun akan tertarik. Matanya sesekali mengerlingi Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu merutuk kesal.

"Ne! tolong kau panggilkan Minhyun-ssi. Katakan padanya agar secepatnya menemui ku!" terdengar nada kesal dari suara Siwon.

"Ye sajangnim." Seketika Seohyun menghentikan aksi genitnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa keluar!"

Seohyun membungkuk, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengedip genit pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghempaskan berkas laporan yang dipegangnya keatas meja. "Kurang ajar Minhyun-ssi, mentang-mentang ku beri kepercayaan." Rutuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu saya kembali keruangan saya dulu sajangnim."

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Temani aku disini Kyu." Ucapnya lembut. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, menelusuri bentuk bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sajangnim, apa yang anda lakukan?" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Namun cengkraman tangan Siwon cukup erat.

"Kau sangat manis Kyu." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu, ia bisa merasakan juniornya berteriak minta dikeluarkan. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma mint dari namja manis itu. "Bahkan tubuhmu sangat harum." Siwon menghirup aroma leher Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun mengumpat. Jika sampai Siwon berani menyentuh bibirnya, maka ia akan menendang hyungdeul sesampai dirumah. Kyuhyun menegang ketika bibir Siwon mengecup lehernya.

"Sajangnim."

"Sssttt…" Siwon melanjutkan aksinya menjelajahi leher Kyuhyun. "Apa sudah ada yang meninggalkan jejak dileher yang mulus ini Kyu?" Siwon melepas dua kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, kini leher putih Kyuhyun terekpos sempurna.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Leher benar-benar daerah yang sangat sensitive baginya. Walau bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun manusia yang punya nafsu. Ia mencengkram celananya dengan kuat. Ia tidak boleh terbawa permainan Siwon.

"Sajangnim, saya harus kembali bekerja." Tolak Kyuhyun halus. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan frustasi. Ia sadar tidak perlu terburu-buru, toh Kyuhyun sudah jadi asisten pribadinya. Namja tampan itu terkekeh ketika melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun sedikit memerah.

Kyuhyun mengancingkan kemejanya dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa menunggu Siwon kembali meraba-rabanya, namja manis itu pamit menuju ruangannya.

(*O*)

(*O*)

"Annyeonghaseo!" seru Kyuhyun ketika sampai dirumah. Ia menghempaskan butt seksinya kesofa.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" Sungmin menghampirinya, namja imut itu memberikan segelas air pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hampir saja diperkosa Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan prihatin. "Mianhae Kyu, gara-gara kami kau jadi teraniaya."

"Aniya Hyung, ini demi balas dendam kita." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Yesung muncul bersama Ryeowook. Ryeowook membawa beberapa makanan kecil, sedangkan Yesung membawa beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Hyung menemukan beberapa berkas-berkas penting. Jangan kalian Tanya bagaimana Hyung mendapatkannya." Yesung menampilkan Smirk yang ia curi dari Kyuhyun. "Berkas-berkas ini berisi nama orang-orang yang bekerjasama dengan Choi sialan itu. Hyung yakin beberapa diantara mereka ada yang berkomplot dengan tuan Choi ketika mereka menghancurkan kita dulu."

Kyuhyun mengambil berkas-berkas yang disodorkan Yesung. Ia meneliti satu persatu nama-nama yang tertera disana.

"Park Minhyun?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Dia General Manager di resort keluarga Choi yang ada di bagian selatan pulau Jeju." Terang Ryeowook.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya saja, tadi aku menemukan penyimpangan dari laporannya. Apa dia musuh dalam selimut?"

"Aku akan mencari tau apakah dia terlibat." Ucap Yesung. "Sialnya berkas-berkas Appa dulu tidak tau kemana hilangnya."

"Aku akan mencoba mencarinya di bekas resort milik kita dulu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku akan mencarinya di bekas hotel milik kita dulu!" sambung Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk. "Kyuhyunnie, tugasmu hanya membuat Choi Siwon percaya sepenuhnya padamu! Ketika ia sudah percaya padamu, saat itulah kita akan menghancurkan mereka secara perlahan." Yesung tertawa mengerikan.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi tuan Choi jika kita memanfaatkan anaknya." Ryeowook meremas ujung kaosnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba." Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin mereka merasakan sakit yang lebih daripada yang kita rasakan saat ini. "Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah mempermainkan keluarga Kim."

.

.

Annyeonghaseo!

Author nan kece bagai badai halilintar ulala…. Datang bawa Chapter 2!

Mianhae kelamaan Update…

Author bener2 kehabisan ide :3

Gomapta buat yang udah Review…

Mianhae nggak bisa balas atu2….

.

.

Ehm kayanya ada reader yang salah paham,, disini bukan Siwon yang menipu keluarga Kim, tapi yang menipu itu adalah Tuan Choi a.k.a babehnya Siwon Oppa…

Nah para Kim Brothers itu memanfaatkan Siwon sebagai ajang balas dendam!^^

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title **:

Who are you Cho Kyuhyun?

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Siwon, Seohyun.

(cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan bertambahnya Chapter)

**Rating :**

M (Benar-benar M)

**Genre :**

Brothership, romance.

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Yaoi

Don't like ? Don't read !

.

FF ini menggunakan bahasa sedikit "dewasa",, kemungkinan akan membuat sakit mata bagi mereka yang tidak pernah menyentuh Rating M. Jadi untuk readers yang tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau fulgar atau terlalu dewasa, harap segera tinggalkan FF ini!

**Author tidak menerima Bashing atau Flame!**

**Jadi sekali lagi** **Silahkan tinggalkan FF ini jika tidak menyukai nya!**

**.**

**a/n **

FF ini bukan FF KyuMin atau YeWook, disini Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook bersaudara. Satu Appa dan satu Eomma. FF ini bisa disebut sebagai WONKYU karena akan banyak adegan WonKyu nya.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Bruk!

Yesung melemparkan beberapa berkas keatas meja. Membuat uri Magnae yang tengah memasang sepatu kerjanya sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Ige mwoeyo?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyungnya itu.

"Semalaman hyung sudah mencari beberapa nama yang terlibat dengan Choi Grup, Hyung menemukan tiga orang. Sisanya akan hyung cari nanti." Terang yesung. Ia membuka satu persatu lembaran kertas diatas meja.

Kyuhyun ikut duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Disini terdapat semua data pribadi mereka termasuk apa hubungan mereka dengan Choi Grup." Yesung membolak-balik berkas ditangannya. "Profil pribadi dan juga profil keluarga mereka. Hanya saja Hyung belum tau kerjasama apa yang mereka bina dengan Choi Grup."

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyunie coba mencari di Ruangan Choi Siwon?" Ryeowook muncul membawakan secangkir coffe untuk mereka. Seperti biasa, keluarga Kim tidak pernah sarapan pagi.

"Mwo? Mencari di ruangan si mesum itu?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Ide bagus." Sambung Sungmin, ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau kan pintar Kyu, lakukan alasan apapun untuk membongkar lemarinya." Seringai licik tersungging disudut bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. Hyungdeul mengatakan hal itu karena mereka tidaak tau betapa mesumnya Choi Siwon.

"Minnie-ya, hari ini kau masuk ke perusahaan Park Joong Min. aku curiga dia juga terlibat." Ucap Yesung. "Aku sudah mengontak kenalan ku disana. Kau bisa langsung masuk kerja hari ini." Lanjut Yesung.

"Jeongmal Hyung?" Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan berbinar.

Yesung mengangguk. "Sesampai disana kau cari orang yang bernama Shin Dong Hee. Dia yang akan membantumu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Arasseo Hyung."

"Wookie-ya."

"Ne Hyung?"

"Hyung juga sudah memasukkan mu ke perusahaan Kim Shin Hee. Hyung juga curiga kalau dia ikut terlibat."

Ryeowook mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Sesampai disana kau cari orang yang bernama Kim Young Woon." Lanjut Yesung. "Aku sendiri akan masuk ke perusahaan Park Tae Seo."

Ketiga Dongsaengnya mengangguk. Sudut bibir menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan.

(*O*)

(*O*)

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat sebelum memasuki ruangan Siwon. Namja manis itu tersenyum manis begitu menemukan Siwon tengah berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Sajangnim."

Siwon mendongak. "Eoh, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ia menampilkan lesung pipinya. Ada apa hem?"

Kyuhyun menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. "Aku bosan tidak ada kerjaan." Namja manis itu berjalan menuju meja kerja Siwon dan duduk di Kursi dengan gaya yang terkesan sedikit menggoda. "Apa Sajangnim punya pekerjaan untukku?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Siwon melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya. ia kemudian berjalan menuju Sofa.

"Jangan duduk disana Kyu, kemarilah." Namja itu melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia segera duduk di Sofa, berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Jadi kau bosan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengangguk. "Sedari tadi aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku kerjakan." Jawabnya dengan suara Bass miliknya.

Siwon terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau kau ku beri pekerjaan mudah?" Siwon tersenyum mesum. Detik itu juga Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya terputus.

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun menjaga suaranya sedatar mungkin. "Pekerjaan apa Sajangnim?" oh tidak, Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya tidak akan selamat kali ini.

_Apa yang kau lakukan cho Kyuhyun? kau sudah memasuki kandang harimau dengan santainya._

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Memuaskanku." Jawab Siwon dengan nada berat.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. ia kemudian menatap Siwon yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Memuaskan sajangnim?" Kyuhyun memasang tampang polosnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Siwon terkekeh. Ia menelusuri lekuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. Menatap bibir tebal Kyuhyun nan menggoda dengan onixnya. Siwon menelusuri bentuk bibir Kyuhyun. oh tidak, Juniornya mulai bangun.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memuaskan ku Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Ia menatap Siwon. "Mollayo sajangnim." Jawabnya dengan polos. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau sukai."

Siwon tersenyum. Wajah polos Kyuhyun membuat namja itu ingin segera menerkam makhluk manis didepannya.

"Kau bisa memuaskan ku dengan tubuhmu." Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, menatap obsidian itu dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Sentuhan Siwon ditubuhnya begitu lembut, tatapan itu membuat Kyuhyun bergetar. Bibir joker itu begitu menggoda. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Kyuhyun-ssi, dari pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu." Siwon meraba-raba dada Kyuhyun. secara perlahan ia melepaskan jas kerja namja manis itu. "Aku tidak pernah merasa setertarik ini. Kau membuatku tidak waras sejak pertama kali bertemu."

Kyuhyun diam. Ia berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Siwon dengan otak cerdasnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Siwon lembut. Detik berikutnya namja tampan itu melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan rakus.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Ia hendak mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya, namun ketika mengingat misi mereka, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat sadis itu. Toh hanya bibirnya yang jadi korban kan? Ini tidak akan sebanding dengan hasil yang akan ia dapatkan nanti.

Siwon menggigit bibir Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Menghisapnya kemudian menjilatinya. Ia membuka matanya, sedangkan bibirnya masih bekerja dibibir manis Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciumannya.

Mata bertemu mata. Kyuhyun merasakan getaran aneh didadanya. Cepat-cepat namja itu menutup kembali matanya.

Siwon membuka satu persatu kencing kemeja Kyuhyun. memilin nipple yang kini telah menegang itu.

"Ennghhh…" lenguh Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. mengajak benda lunak tak bertulang didalamnya untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh… enghhh…" Kyuhyun kembali melenguh ketika Siwon menggesekkan lututnya ke Junior Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Ia kini beralih keleher putih pucat Kyuhyun. menciuminya dengan rakus. Menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

"Sajangnimhh…" Desah Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menjilati nipplenya.

"Mendesah lagi baby. Aku menyukai suara desahan mu." Siwon mengulum telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan sajangniimmhhh…." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa yang bergejolak didada. Entahlah Kyuhyun sendiri tidak paham akan rasa itu.

Siwon menghiraukan protesan Kyuhyun. ia menciumi telinga bagian belakang namja itu.

"Ahhh…. Ssshhh…" desahan Kyuhyun semakin keras.

Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun. tangannya mulai menanggalkan kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak terkancing lagi. Kini Kyuhyun half naked. Tubuh putih pucatnya membuat Siwon semakin bernafsu untuk memiliki namja manis itu seutuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda Baby." Siwon menjilati perut rata Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai membuka ikat pinggang dicelana namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia segera menahan tangan Siwon.

"Andwae sajangnim."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. matanya berkilat penuh nafsu.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mau menjadi milik ku seutuhnya?" ia kembali menciumi leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda diperlakukan seperti ini? Ia namja normal, ia juga punya nafsu. Ketika seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya seintens Siwon tentu saja tubuhnya merespon.

"Ahh… sajangnimhh…" lengun Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menggigiti lehernya. "Belumhh saatnyahhh…"

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang Baby." Siwon memilin nipple Kyuhyun agar namja manis itu semakin terangsang.

"Enngghhh…" lenguh Kyuhyun. ia merutuk dalam hati ketika merasakan juniornya semakin menegang.

"Jangan menolakku Kyu! Tubuhmu memberikan respon yang bagus!" Siwon kembali mengulum bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mmppfftthhh…."

Siwon terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan rakus, tanpa mempedulikan bibir namja itu telah memerah dan bengkak. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilati saliva mereka yang meleleh disudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Haahh… haaahhh… haaaahhhhh…." Kyuhyun meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya disofa, menatap langit-langit. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Wajahmu terlihat menggoda Baby." Siwon meremas Junior Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh…" desah Kyuhyun, ia memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir ketika Siwon kembali meremas juniornya secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan namja gay ini? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Walau semua ini untuk ajang balas dendam tapi tidak perlu sejauh ini kan? Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon, yah sedikit kasar.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. rasa tidak puas dan kecewa jelas membayang di onixnya.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?"

Kyuhyun menyambar kemejanya dan mengancingkannya dengan cepat. "Belum saatnya sajangnim." Kyuhyun menyambar jas kerjanya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun frustasi. "Kau akan membiarkan ku bermain Single?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sepertinya kita akan melakukan hal yang sama." Namja manis itu tersenyum.

Siwon mengatupkan rahangnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri. "Aku akan kembali ke Ruanganku Sajangnim." Namja itu melangkah kepintu.

Grep!

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun. menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh namja itu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyu! Jadilah milikku!"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan junior Siwon berada tepat di belahan buttnya menegang.

"Sajangnim, jangan mencintaiku! Jebal!"

(*O*)

(*O*)

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di Sofa. Melemparkan tasnya dengan sembarangan. Bayangan wajah Siwon selalu menghantuinya sejak peristiwa tadi. Ia melonggarkan dasinya, menarik nafas berat kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Rumah sepi. Hyungdeulnya belum kembali satu orang pun.

Kyuhyun meneguk sebotol air mineral dengan cepat. Deru nafas Siwon masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Sentuhan Siwon yang kasar namun menggairahkan membuat juniornya kembali bangun.

Kyuhyun mengumpat. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, bisa-bisa dia ikut menjadi gay. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau tidak mendekati Siwon?

Namja manis itu menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dapur. Mencoba mencari pencerahan dengan otak briliannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, senyuman tersungging dibibir Kyuhyun. tidak harus mendekati Siwon, ia bisa mendekati sekretaris namja itu. Bukankah sekretaris genit itu tertarik padanya? Setidaknya bermain dengan yeoja hal yang normalkan?

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya, ia mencari nomor Seohyun kemudian menghubungi yeoja itu.

"Yeoboseo?" suara genit itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun malas berhubungan dengan Yeoja yang satu ini, tapi demi aksi balas dendam mereka, ia harus melakukannya.

"Seohyun-ssi, ini aku Kyuhyun. bisakah nanti malam kita bertemu?"

(*O*)

(*O*)

Kim brothers memasuki bar dengan gaya cool. Mereka menghiraukan beberapa yeoja dan namja yang melirik mereka dengan nakal. Keempatnya menuju sebuah meja disudut ruangan.

"Dimana sekretaris itu?" Tanya Yesung, ia memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Apa kau lihat Yeoja yang tengah berdansa itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang yeoja dengan pakaian yang amat minim tengah meliukkan tubuhnya dilantai dansa.

"Jadi dia?" Sungmin terkekeh. "Sangat menarik. Kau dekatilah dia! Kami akan menunggumu disini!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menghampiri Seohyun, membuat beberapa namja yang tadi mengerumuni yeoja itu menghindar.

"Seohyun-ssi!" panggil Kyuhyun, ia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Seohyun.

Seohyun berbalik. Ia tersenyum menggoda begitu melihat Kyuhyun. dengan cepat yeoja itu mengalungkan lengannya dileher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Bau alcohol dan gaya bicara Seohyun membuat Kyuhyun yakin yeoja itu tengah mabuk berat. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Disini terlalu ramai. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

Seohyun mengangguk. Ia menurut ketika Kyuhyun membawanya keluar dari bar.

"Yaa si magnae mau kemana?" Ryeowook melotot ketika melihat Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar.

"Biarkan saja. Dia pasti tau apa yang akan dilakukannya." Sungmin menyesap minumannya. Foxy eyes itu mulai mencari-cari yeoja untuk melepaskan lelahnya.

(*O*)

(*O*)

Kyuhyun membawa Seohyun kesebuah hotel kecil didekat Bar. Ia menidurkan yeoja itu diatas ranjang.

"Kau sangat tampan sayang." Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun, menarik namja itu agar menindihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menindih tubuh Seohyun.

"Kau juga sangat cantik." Ia menelusuri lekuk wajah Seohyun. "Seohyun-ssi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hmm? Apa?" Seohyun menelusuri bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah lama kan jadi sekretaris Siwon Sajangnim?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Seohyun mengangguk. "Apa kau tau dimana berkas-berkas penting milik perusahaan?"

Seohyun mengerutkan kening, ia kemudian terkekeh. "Semua ada dilemari pribadinya sajangnim. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa menyentuh lemari itu."

"Wae?"

"Karena isinya berkas-berkas penting perusahaan Choi Grup. Surat perjanjian kerjasama dan banyak dokumen penting lainnya." Seohyun menanggalkan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana caranya agar jadi orang kepercayaan sajangnim?"

Seohyun menggeleng. Ia mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Kyuhyun, sedikit mengerut ketika melihat beberapa Kissmark disana. Kissmark hasil pekerjaan siwon tadi Siang.

"Siapa yang meninggalkan ini?" ia menyentuh salah satu Kissmark didada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa orangnya. Tapi jika kau mau memberitahukan bagaimana caranya menjadi orang kepercayaan sajangnim, aku akan memberikan Kissmark yang banyak ditubuhmu." Kyuhyun membelai wajah Seohyun dengan lembut.

"Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Tapi sajangnim seorang gay. Dulu dia pernah memberikan kepercayaan kepada seorang namja, tapi namja itu menghianatinya. Orang itu hanya berniat menghancurkan Choi Grup."

Deg!

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miring. Seseorang yang punya misi sama dengannya.

"Lalu?"

"Sejak saat itu Sajangnim tidak pernah lagi jatuh cinta. Ia terkesan sangat dingin. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku melihat ia sedikit lebih ceria." Lanjut Seohyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukakah kau berjanji akan memberikan Kissmark yang banyak untukku?" Seohyun menggigit bibirnya dengan gaya menggoda.

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dengan lembut. "Aku akan kembali. Kau tidurlah dulu!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Seohyun Kyuhyun berlalu keluar kamar dengan seringai mengerikan.

_Tidur yang nyenyak! Aku akan kembali jika aku ingat._

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringai disudut bibirnya. dengan langkah mantap ia kembali menuju bar dimana hyungdeulnya telah menunggu.

(*O*)

(*O*)

TBC

Huaaa mianhae Author kehabisan ide…

Jadi Updatenya lama,

Author juga pengen Update kilat, update asap dan segala jenis update tercepat lainnya.

Tapi apalah daya, Mood ini sering berubah-ubah… kk

Jangan protes dengan adegan terakhir Kyu dan seo, Author nggak ada maksud apa-apa

Ini semua hanya bagian dari cerita.

Untuk menjaga perasaan readers, Author nggak menulis adegan Kissing karena kemungkinan besar beberapa Readers yang nggak setuju akan melayangkan aksi protes.

Mianhae di chapter 1 Author masih salah merincikan cirri khas para Cast…

Terakhir… Happy WonKyu Day!^^


End file.
